Rising Star
by randomwriter94
Summary: This is Renesmee's story. It's been a hundred years and they are back in Forks. Charlie is dead : Renesmee has never met Jacob... yet I suck at reviews sorry Please read and review I DON'T OWN STEPHANIE MEYER DOES!
1. Intro

**Hey guys so thanks for looking at this. Please read and review! Also I would like a beta mostly just to let me know if there is things in the story I should change and stuff like that before I post each chapter. Thanks again**

**~Random Writer  
**

**Renesmee's POV**

I walked down the hallway of my new high school. It had been 100 years… yeah that's right 100! Although I'm still the baby… well not literally because I look like I'm 17 and I've lived 100 years but I am the youngest of the family.

"Hey you must be the new chick Renesmee?" One of the guys walked up to me and grinned. I smiled back and watched his mouth drop

"Yup but everyone calls me Nessie!" It made me laugh when guys got all hung up over my looks.

"Nessie!" I heard my name being called and Aunt Alice came bounding up. Her and I were best friends. It was weird even though she was my aunt, and constantly tried to force me into all the fanciest brand name clothes, we had the greatest relationship and were the best of friends.

"Hi," I replied smiling at her. "You really should try and be nice to the guys!" She told me after the guy had left.

"I know but it's so amusing."

"You have to remember your gorgeous and the guys are amazed by your looks."

"I know I know I'll try." I giggled. My whole family was gorgeous I mean like utterly beautiful, but I guess cause I was half human I was extra special. (Not trying to sound vain.)

"Are you all ready for your first day of school?" She asked.

"Yeah of course!" I had graduated 9 times already. This time I was starting as a sixteen-year-old sophomore. The younger we started the better because that meant we could stay around longer, but if we started to young it would be unbelievable. The bell rang and I looked around for the rest of my family but didn't see any of them.

"What's your first class?" She asked.

"Science," I replied smiling. That was the class my parents had first met in.

"Have fun, I'm off to history." She made a disgusted face. History was the easiest subject for us because they had lived through a lot of the stuff the teachers taught. I walked into the classroom and found my uncle Emmit, and aunt Rosalie, sitting in it. I smiled at them and slid into a seat next to uncle Emmit. Him and I out of my two uncles were the closest, not to say Jasper and I weren't close, but Emmit and I were just really close. He was really crazy, loved to play pranks, wrestle, and have races. Him and I were always competing in something.

"Hey Nessie." Uncle Emmit grinned at me and I had a feeling he had done something bad.

"Welcome class," Our teacher walked in. Her hair was up in a tight bun and she had a stern sharp looking face. She wrote her name "Ms. Brigs" Up on the board and sat down.

"Now let's begin."

This was going to be a long day.

Lunch finally arrived and we all walked into the lunchroom taking seats at an empty table in one of the corners. We had plates of food for show but none of us planned on eating them.

"So Edward" I was speaking to my father even though I had to pretend he was my brother.

"Hi guys! I'm Melissa can I join you?" I cheerful girl walked up to us and interrupted me. It was pretty surprising cause people were usually too scared to come sit with us.

"Sure, I'm Alice!" My aunt said.

"Cool," Thanks. She sat down.

"These are my siblings Edward, Emmit, and Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee."

"Nice to meet you all. Wow so you guys are all siblings? So cool."

"Well actually we were all adopted."

"Oh really so your not actually related?"

"Nope," I answered.

"Well that's interesting. I'm the head of the school newspaper and was hoping to do a piece on you guys would you mind?" I felt a wave of uncomfort and then Alice spoke up.

"Sure that's fine," I took Alice's hand under the table. _Are you sure? _I put the words into her mind. I could put images in people's minds when I was touching them. I looked at her eyes and saw them look up at the ceiling and then back down at the floor a moment later. I knew this meant yes.

"Great! So can we maybe talk after school sometime? There is a great little diner down town."

"Yeah, ok." Said my mom. The bell rang and we stood up dumping our trays into the trash. This was an interesting way to start the school year, and it was only the first day.

**Sorry it was so short just an intro. :D**


	2. A little bit a life

**Thanks xXTwilightFan07Xx for my first and so far only review! Here is the next chapter I know things are a little slow right now but I promise it will speed up! Thanks everyone!**

**~RW**

Edward's POV

"I can't believe Nessie is so grown up." Bella said. We were sitting in my car heading to school. Our story is that Renesmee is our sister, which is pretty weird considering that she is actually our daughter. I wrapped my free arm around her for comfort

"I know the last years have flown by." I replied smiling at her and trying to help her relax.

"Do we have classes together?" She asked me. Obviously trying to get her mind on a different subject.

"We have history, science, and Math together, but only Math with Nessie although I will probably change that and make sure at least one of us is in all her classes." I replied.

"Edward let Nessie have some freedom… what do think is going to happen to her?" Bella surprised me by asking and I wasn't really sure how to reply.

"What are you thinking of right now?" I asked her.

"My dad." She replied once again to my surprise.

"What about him?" I use to absolutely hate the fact I couldn't hear her thoughts but I have finally gotten somewhat use to it.

"I miss him," Charlie her father had died many years ago but I knew it still effected Bella especially because we were back in Forks after 100 years. I pulled into the parking lot and slowed to a stop. Since Bella had turned she no longer bugged me about my speeding. All us vampires loved to drive fast EVEN Bella. I watched Nessie pull into the parking lot with Alice and smiled as I heard what Alice was thinking. She was full of amusing thoughts… at least when she wasn't worrying about Jasper.

Renesmee's POV

"Hi, uh, your… um… Renesmee?" I guy walked up to me as I entered the school hallways before my first period. I was extremely shocked at how forward these people were. Most people never dared come near us. We lived in Forks Washington where my parents had first met but that was a little over a hundred years now.

"Yeah I am." I replied giving him an extra friendly smile. He was fairly cute with blonde hair, and bluish green eyes. Not my type… definitely not, but his blood smelled delicious. His heartbeat was warm and smooth… ok sorry off subject even I can get sidetracked sometime. Anyways he seemed like a cool guy.

"I'm Rylan, captain of the football team." I could tell he was trying to impress me and I had to suppress my laughter.

"Nice to meet you." I said giving him another of my perfect smiles. Sorry I can get kind of egotistical sometimes… hey well at least I admit it right?

I looked around at all the students trying to get a feel of everything. It was the second day and I was still seeing a few new faces… but only a few, I had met most of them the first day. There were a few unusual faces; they had dark skin and long dark hair. I thought they were Indian but I wasn't sure. I had heard about the Quillettes but they had a reservation so I didn't think they would be here at this school. I got a sudden sniff of something and for the first time ever I couldn't place my finger on what the smell was. I concentrated on it but nothing came to mind.

"Hi Renesmee!" A girl Tayler, who I had met the day before, walked up to me and pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hi!" I replied.

"How are you doing?"

"Um… yeah I'm good." I felt that she was uncomfortable and I didn't really enjoy the fact that she was uncomfortable because of me.

"So what's your next class?" I asked really wanting her to relax. "I have math."

"Me too!"

"Oh wanna walk?"

"Sure." I saw her shoulders drop slightly and she let her breath out in relaxation. We headed to our class and took our seats.

The next day was sunny and I knew what that meant. We spent a good part of the morning at the main house… it was the same one my grandfather and grandmother had raised my aunts uncles and father in. There was a little cottage off the main house that my parents and I had lived in when I was a baby but that wasn't used much any more considering that none of us slept. I was in it the most when I had to get away from everyone. At our 11 we headed out for a hunt. Everyone wanted to show me all the places they had hunted. We had left forks before I was very old and although I had been a pretty smart kid that grew at an unusual rate I still didn't remember much. We headed up the side of a mountain and reached a wide-open field. The sun was glittering (literally) as it hit our skin. The site of us still occasionally amazed me when we were hit by the sun. It was looked like we had a thousand diamonds fixed in our skin and each one was shimmering. I could smell the animals around us and suddenly I was hit with hunger. It had been a couple weeks since we had, had a really good hunt and I knew my eyes were probably pretty dark (our eyes turn black when we are hungry.)

"This is cool but can we please go eat now?" I asked as my mother and father reminisced.

"I'm still not sure what made me attractive to you other then my blood." My mother was teasing my father. They had fallen in love long before my mother had become a vampire and had actually gotten married, but it wasn't until she was pregnant with me that they had to change her or else she would have died.

"Come on Nessie." My over protective aunt Rosalie took my hand. She was constantly by my side and I was never quite sure why.

"We're going to eat." She told the others and ran off with me behind her.

I will save you from the gory details but I will say that I had definitely become a much neater eater over the last hundred years. After hours of eating we burned the carcasses and headed home. Night had fallen but personally I liked the nighttime better then day. It was dark and the stars were out. Maybe it was due to the fact I was a vampire, although I doubt that, but there was just something about night then I enjoyed. As we ran the wind blew and I got a sudden smell of something, it was the same thing I had smelled the day before at school.

"What is that?" I looked at my mom and asked. She stayed quiet not answering me. I then looked at my uncle Emmit, he always told me the truth but he didn't reply.

"Do you guys smell that?" I asked breathing it in again. The smell was growing stronger and it began smelling better and better. I saw my aunt Rosalie wrinkle her nose and I looked at her curiously.

"No, nothing." My father said breaking the silence that was becoming awkward. I was about to say something but decided it would be better not to talk. I was going to wait until we got home and try to figure it out.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please take a quick minute and review even just something short so that I know if I should continue or not!**

**~RW  
**


	3. Jacob Black

**Ok here's chapter three hope it's good. Please comment**

Renesmee's POV

Ok so all of the sudden my family is acting all weird. I was sitting in the living room the next morning, and staring blankly at the wall and thinking. I tried to picture that scent in my mind and it came to me all to easily. I jumped as I heard my father approach.

"Stop thinking about it Renesmee." My father said sternly. He was never ever this serious. I sat there trying to change my thoughts until he was far enough away that I could return to my previous train of thought.

"Hello my love are you ready for school?" My grandmother Esme (yes I was partly named after her) came up and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah I guess."

"What are you thinking about?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"What was that scent… who was it? Why are you guys all being so secretive?" I asked in frustration.

"One question at a time." She smiled.

"The first and second questions I should allow your parents to answer. As to the third question… we are all trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?!" I asked annoyed.

"You need to talk to your parents, they will tell you when they are ready." She replied with a smile.

"This is totally messed up!" I replied in a joking manner although underneath I was really annoyed.

"Let's go." I heard my uncle Emmet say. "Race you." He said to me taking off outside. I ran after him and we both jumped into our cars. Emmet's was a red jeep wrangler and mine a black z4 bmw. I changed into reverse, spun the car out of the garage, and sped down our long driveway.

When we reached school (I won) I was thinking about that smell again. I stepped out of the car laughing hysterically at my uncle's distraught face.

"Rematch on the way home?" He said he's a major sore loser.

"Hey Renesmee." Tayler sat on the floor next to me in PE.

"Nessie," I corrected her. I took a deep breath and was hit with a breath taking smell. It was the same one I had smelled before but two guys walking in the room followed it. I had seen them the day before they looked Indian.

"Who is that?" I leaned to Tayler and asked.

"Jacob Black, and his friend Embry Call." She said with an almost dreamy look in her eyes. I recognized the names but I wasn't sure how. They seemed so familiar and I wanted to know more about them. I guessed my parents must know them because of the fact they so easily recognized the scent.

"Is this seat taken?" One of them asked me. He was standing next to me and looked down and the open space of floor on my left.

"No go ahead." I replied.

"I'm Jacob." He said looking at me and smiling. He had a nice smile. I looked back at Tayler and found her staring at him with dreamy eyes. It made me laugh on the inside.

"I'm…"

"Renesmee, yeah everyone is talking about the brown haired beauty and her perfect family." He grinned. My eyes widened slightly. "Don't worry this is how everyone gets over new people." He tried to reassure me.

"So you just moved here?" He asked. I nodded breathing in his delicious smell. Rosalie walked in followed by Emmett. She looked at me and then I saw her eyes widen and her nose scrunch up.

"That is my sister Rosalie, and our brother Emmett." He nodded as I spoke.

"So why haven't you been here the last couple days?" I asked.

"Oh well we didn't start the school year right away because me and my family had some business to take care of." He replied. He talked in a strange way not modern like all of the other kids.

"So, you have gone here previous years?"

"Yeah the last two years freshman and sophomore year."

"Ok class let's get started!" Mr. Harley our P.E teacher entered.

"Who's Jacob Black?" I asked my family during lunch.

"Who?" Rosalie asked obviously uncomfortable.

"You know the guy that was sitting next to me in P.E?" I knew she knew whom I was talking about.

"I'm not sure." She replied.

"Oh," I fell silent this whole thing going on with my family was really getting on my nerves. I planned to find out a little bit about him. I saw him sitting across the room and immediately picked up my tray and moved towards him. I could feel my family's eyes boring holes in my back, but I didn't care. If they were going to treat me like this I was going to fight right back.

"Hey Jacob, can I sit here?" He was sitting with a few other Indians. One I recognized as Embry Call.

"Sure, guys the is Renesmee…"

"Cullen."

"Renesmee Cullen."

"Please call me Nessie." I told them.

"Nessie this is Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Collin, and Brady."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

"So where do you guys live?" I asked jumping right in.

"We live on a reservoir out of town. It belongs to our whole tribe the Quillettes."

"Oh cool, I've never been on a reservoir I would love to see it some time."

"Yeah I would love you to." Jacob smiled again. We all talked for a while. Something about all of them was vaguely familiar and I had to figure it out.

"So Jacob you seem so… familiar I feel like I have met you before." I said as we walked out of the cafeteria after lunch.

"Well maybe we have." He gave a faint smile as if thinking about something.

"C'mon Nessie." Alice grabbed my hand as she floated by and dragged me down the hallway. I looked back at Jacob and smiled.


	4. The Race

**Renesmee's POV**

"Hey Nessie I was thinking if you would like to come out to the res one day after school that would be awesome."

"Yeah, I would love that."

"Maybe we can do our homework together and then I can show you around."

"That sounds fun." Jacob seemed pretty cool. I had to find out what was going on with my parents and why they were so much against him.

"So maybe tomorrow?"

"Yeah that sounds good." I told him we reached P.E, the class we had currently been heading to, and sat down on the floor as was our usual directions.

"Ok, so today we are going to play a little game." Said Mr. Harley as P.E started. "We will have a race. Every one will race and the top fifteen will move on, then ten, top five, top three, and top two."

Everyone stood up and got read on the line that he steered us to. Me being faster then everyone else had to be extremely careful. I wanted to do well but I couldn't come in first every time.

"Here we go," he said. "On your mark, get set, go." We took off running. I was going pretty slowly for me, but I easily stayed up with the top three or four. One of who was Jacob. The people were weeding out easily and by the third race, which was the time five, even the remaining people seemed exhausted, except Jacob. I watched him closely as he stood, totally relaxed, against the back wall waiting for the next race.

"Black, Ansley, Cullen, Taylors, Jayden let's go line up!" The coach yelled. I trotted over to the line and placed myself next to Jacob inhaling his amazing scent.

"Get ready to be whooped," he whispered to me. I laughed silently and the coach blew his whistle.

The final race came quickly and I found Jacob and myself in the top. I wanted to win but I didn't want to hurt his ego by being beat by a girl, although he seemed more mature then that.

"K let's go, final race. On your marks, get set." He blew his whistle. We began to run him and I stayed neck in neck. We rounded the track we had been running on and I pulled ahead slightly but it seemed that he easily kept up. We came around the next bend and I pushed a little faster still maintaining a normal human speed. He stayed up. Finally it was the last straight away. I sped up faster then him going just fast enough that I was ahead of him but to my shock he stay by my side. As I sped up so did he. I knew I was at the limit I could be at before people were shocked by my speed, but at the last second he dropped back making it possible for me to slow down. I crossed the finish line with Jacob right at my heels.

"Impressive," the coach said towards me. "Alright shake hands."

Jacob and I shook hands and he grinned at me. I was thankful I hadn't bruised his ego. Something had just come over me and I had to win that race, maybe it was because I felt as though he was actual competition for me even though I knew that couldn't be true.

"Congratulations. Your fast." He said in a funny way.

**~…~**

The next morning I was actually kind of freaking out. I mean I was never ever like this but for the first time I had no idea what to wear for school. I was going to go to the… later that day and I wanted to make a good impression.

"Relax." I heard my father whisper outside my door. I just ignored him and continued searching.

"Where you going?" Alice bounded in a moment later. I had been careful not to reveal where I was going.

"Hmmm?" I looked up at her.

"Your father said you want something cute to wear today? Is it a boy?" She asked giggling and raising her eyebrows.

"Uh… no, just gonna hang out with a few new friends." I lied. I hated lying to my family, but none of them would understand and they would be mad at me.

"Oh the best occasion!" She smiled. "All right let me help you." She walked to my drawers and began pulling them open. "No, no, no, my goodness where did all your good clothes go?" She asked. I pointed to another set of drawers and she lightly ran to them and began pulling them open.

"Ah, here we go." She pulled out a pair of blue skinny jeans. "These and, hmmm… Oh this." She pulled out a red camisole of some fancy brand I was sure. "Put on this and" she tossed me a black and white jacket with some fancy fur around the collar. It was a simple enough outfit but I am sure it must've cost a butt load of money. I was fine with it only because it wasn't so over the top filled with silk and skirts, and Alice knew this.

"Ok." I took the clothes and slipped into them. I actually liked how I looked. It fit my perfect figure and I smiled at myself in the mirror, flipping back a piece of my curly hair.

"Have fun today, but please be careful." She pleaded. I was guessing she was remembering how reckless my mother had been.

"Renesmee." My father caught me in the hallway as I was heading downstairs.

"Yes?"

"Where are you planning to go today?" I knew the overprotective father thing was kicking in. I mean he was never to bad but I had a feeling it wouldn't be easy to get around his watchful eye today.

"Just to hang out with some friends." I replied.

"Which ones?"

"Tayler."

"Where?"

"Oh… um… I think we are going to the beach." I had heard a few kids talk about the beaches around here.

"Which one?"

"Um… La Push." I remembered hearing that name the day before.

"I don't want you go." He said in a simple yet stern matter. I stared at him in disbelief and then recomposed myself.

"Alright, I will talk to Tayler maybe we will go see a movie instead alright?"

"Alright please be careful." He kissed my forehead and I felt a twinge of guilt. Why was he acting like this? Usually he didn't mind when I hung out with friends. I mean seriously it's not like someone can hurt me, I'm a vampire remember? Plus my dad never acted so dad like he was usually pretty laid back about everything, but not today. I saw something in his eyes make me feel as though he knew exactly where I was going and who I would be with even though I had been extremely careful not to the think those words.

**~…~**

"Hey Nessie so you coming to the res today?" He asked as we sat at lunch. I had eaten with the quillettes for the last two days. I knew my family didn't like it and I knew they watched me every second I sat with them, but no one said anything.

"Uh yeah, I just have to be careful cause my father thinks I'm going out with one of my girl friends."

"Oh… over protective?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to go talk to him?" I saw his eyes wander to the table where my family sat.

"Oh no it's fine it's a long drive to my house and I don't even think my father is home right now, he is probably at the hospital where he works."

"Right." He seemed slightly confused for a moment. The bell rang.

"So after school?" I asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Bye guys." I said to the group, then stood up and left.

"You better be careful man." I heard one whisper to Jacob but I was already across the room. I wondered what he meant by be careful… did he mean of me?

"Hey Tayler can I give you a ride home today?" I asked her when we met up at our lockers.

"Sure, why?"

"Well my dad sort of thinks I'm…" I stopped as I saw Rosalie and Emmett turn down the hallway; I knew they would be able to hear me talking (it's another one of our abilities. Hearing even whispers is pretty easy for us.

"I'll explain later, thanks!" I exclaimed and hurried off.

**Ok so I have some pretty good ideas of what is going to happen in this story but unfortunately I don't have all my ideas for fillers so if you have any ideas let me know you just PM me or something about it. Other then that how was the chapter? Reviews would be appreciated! THANKS!!  
**

**~RW**


	5. The res

**Sorry it's been awhile! Here is the next chapter! :D Enjoy!**

**~RW  
**

Reneesmee's POV

I was finally on my way. I was actually really nervous cause I think I sort of liked Jacob Black. I mean let's face it he is pretty cute and really sweet. I drove down the semi familiar road. We had run down it when we had come back from hunting the same day I smelled Jake's delicious scent. I pressed my gas down and my car jumped to 120 mph. I knew I was almost there and I was excited. I heard something rustle in the bushes as I drove (thanks to my amazing hearing.) I looked to my left and found something running along side of my car and it wasn't a mythical creature. I stared long and hard before realizing what it was, a wolf! I laughed almost surprised there were wolves out here, but then why should I be? I asked myself. I reached the turn off and pulled in front of a nice cabin looking house. I stopped my car and climbed out brushing my curly hair behind my ear. It was a chilly day and I was thankful for the cute yet warm jacket my aunt had supplied me with.

"Nessie!!" Jake came walking up slightly out of breath and shirtless.

"Uh, hey." I smiled slightly confused.

"Sorry bout this I was out. Come on in." He grinned.

"No problem." I replied. We walked towards his front door.

"Hey Jake who's your friend." An old man rolled out of the house in his wheel chair.

"Reneesmee this is my dad Billy."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled politely. He was staring at me and then his eyes wandered to Jacob.

"Mmhmm well Reneesmee it's great to meet you too." He was looking at me kind of funny.

"Let me just grab a shirt and I'm gonna show her the garage." Jake ran inside and Billy continued staring at me.

"So where are you from?" He asked.

"We just moved to town from

"Be careful." His father said in a tone of voice that made me feel like it had a silent meaning to it.

"So this is where I spend most of my time. Do you know anything about cars?"

"Um just a bit. My uncle… and my brother always talk to me about them." When I said my uncle and my brother I actually meant the same person, which was Emmett.

"Ahh cool. Well I am currently rebuilding a car. I have built a couple all of which I have sold."

"You sold multiple cars that you have built?" I asked shocked. How had he (a human) had all that time to build multiple cars its not like he was immortal.

"I just have a lot of time on my hands."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, and these are my motorcycles that me and… an old friend helped me built a long time ago. I just keep upgrading them when they start falling apart."

"That's awesome. Do you think we could ride them?" I asked. He looked at me and then grinned.

"How coordinated are you?" I laughed. My mom had never been very coordinated, when she became a vampire it got better but I think I got her jeans. I just wasn't very coordinated. Fortunately my father was extremely coordinated and I had some of his jeans.

"Umm… I'm decent." He laughed as I said this and we began pulling the bikes out.

"Did you see my car?" I asked figuring since he liked them he would probably like mine. All car crazy people seemed to love my car.

"Yeah… it's incredible!!! But I didn't want to be overbearing by asking about it." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Come on we can ride this after. Let me show you it." A grin came to his face, which made me smile. Jacob was really cool. We walked to my car and his eyes grew wide.

"This is my baby," I laughed.

"Oh my gosh, this thing is amazing! It's brand new. I love."

"Wanna drive?" I abruptly tossed him the keys but he caught them with quite ease as if he had expected it.

"Thanks." He climbed in the drivers seat and I climbed in the passenger seat. We pulled out of the yard and got on the road. He pressed the gas down urging the car to go faster. We pulled around the curves smoothly and he chuckled quietly to himself.

"This is really incredible!" He said. We drove for a few more minutes before turning around and heading back to his house.

"I love it." He said once again handing me the keys back.

"Thanks. Now… I am really excited to try out biking." I said as we walked to the garage.

"I have never been on one before."

"Seriously?" He asked.

"My parents are a bit protective." I didn't get it. I mean sure I was half human but I was also half vampire and for some reason my parents were super protective of me. They thought doing things like that could hurt me… I mean come on!

"Alright well basically you get on." He held the bike steady for me while I climbed on. "Now your going to hold this down while you push on this." He instructed pointing to various parts.

"Alright." I did as I was instructed.

"After I turn it on." He laughed.

"Oh sorry." He turned on the ignition and I pressed and pushed the parts again.

"Now this is the gas, push lightly on it to go." He informed me. I looked ahead of me and thankfully saw a clear path. I pressed the gas and the thing shot of. I could barely control the thing and I was heading for a tree. I veered the side just in time and found myself heading for another tree. In the background I could hear Jacob laughing and next thing I knew I lay on the ground half way under the bike.

"Reneesme are you ok!?" He asked concerned.

"Uh, yeah fine." I laughed. Normally hitting a tree and falling under a bike would hurt a human but not me. I got up and pretended to have hurt my ankle just a bit so that I would look more like a legit human.

"Seriously let me look at that." He ordered me to sit.

"I'm really fine it barely hurts." That was almost the truth because it actually didn't hurt at all.

"That was so fun. Although I didn't exactly get the thing under control."

"Haha not as easy as it looks is it?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I'll do better next time." I told him.

"Ha well that's the spirit. I'm glad you want there to be a next time. Hey so wanna go inside and grab something to eat."

"Yeah sounds good to me." I replied. I had to act totally natural I mean I could eat human food its not like it would kill me but I just didn't prefer it. It had a weird taste. We ran inside and his father was sitting on the couch another guy in a recliner with the television on watching the game.

"Hey dad were just grabbing some food and then I thought I would show Nessie the beach."

"Be careful," Was all Billy said in return. We left the house eating pizza and walked down a little embankment.

"This is the best place to swim. It's a little swimming hole, not really a beach. There is a rope swing that's a blast and seriously you should come swimming with us some time." I laughed. Jacob was so cute he got excited over the funniest things.

"Sure I would love to." I told him. We reached the swimming hole, which was a cute little place in the woods, and we sat down on a log.

"So I would love to have you over to my place sometime." I suddenly told him. I wasn't really sure what I was saying because I knew there was no way my family would say yes but I guess it was polite.

"I don't know if that would be the best idea." He replied.

"Why not?"

"Your family doesn't seem to like me at all. They always look at me funny at school."

"Well, I think they just don't know you." I told him honestly. I mean seriously what could my family possible have against Jacob Black they didn't even know him.

"Maybe sometime I guess." He chuckled softly to himself as if he had just told some kind of inside joke. We talked for a while. He asked me about my family and where I lived and I asked him about his and what it's like living on the reservation. Suddenly things fell silent and slightly awkward.

"I had a really good time." I told him looking up at the sky and seeing the sun going down. I had probably been hanging out with him for a good four hours or so. I knew my parents wanted me home soon because they hadn't even really wanted me to go out tonight any ways. Since I moved to Forks they had been really wary of what I did. I didn't want to make them suspicious and check up on what I was doing because I planned to come see Jacob again. I just didn't get why they had a problem with him and what it was.

"So I better get going, but I wanna hang out again."

"Yeah… that would be really awesome." He replied looking at me.

"And maybe next time you can take me swimming, plus I noticed you were building something in your shed. I would love to check it out."

"Definitely." He stood up and we walked back to his house.

**So what did you guys think? Let me know but putting a little review. It only takes a second. Thanks everyone!!**

**~RW  
**


	6. Caught

**Reneesme's POV**

"How was your time with Tayler?" My mom asked late that night.

"Mmm, fine." I replied trying to keep the details to a bare minimum.

"What'd you guys do?" She asked.

"Oh not much." I replied. That was the truth, cause all I did was drive her home from school.

"I'm gonna go do my homework." I ran upstairs to my room and pulled out my cellphone. Things as in technology had actually not changed that much over the last hundred years. Everyone had said it would but it really hadn't.

"Hey Jake." I sent the text. He had given me his number right before I left his house.

"Hey I was about to text you." He replied a moment later.

"I just wanted to let you know I had a great time." I pulled out my science book and began doing the problems my teacher had assigned me. After going through high school several times I knew these problems easily.

"Yeah me too. I was thinking do you wanna hang out again tomorrow??" He asked.

"Yes! That would be fun." I replied. I couldn't believe Jake and I were going to hang out again. I finished my science project while Jake and I continued texting about random things and when I had finished I ran back down stairs.

**~…~**

"I'm gonna go for a run." I told my family the next day after school had ended.

"Have a good time dear." Said my grandmother and I slipped on some shoes.

"Be back later." I told them. It wasn't unusual for me to go for a run so I knew my family would think nothing of it. I took off towards Jake's house. I wasn't sure what to tell him when I got there with out my car, but it would probably be something like I got dropped off.

"Nessie! How'd you get here?" Was the obvious question he asked me when I reached his doorstep.

"Oh, I uh… got dropped off." I lied. Gah I hated lying and it seemed as though I had been doing a lot of it lately.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well I was thinking maybe you could show me that car you're building in the garage." I said. "I didn't get to take a look last time."

"Ah yes this is my precious. I probably won't sell this one." He said as we walked out to his garage.

"What type is it?"

"A z71." He replied excitedly. He showed me it and I was surprised at what great craftsmanship it had.

"Your really good at this." I told him.

"I have been doing it since I was young he replied. It was only the skeleton of the car but I could tell it was going to be nice. We looked at it for a while and Jake put on some parts while I talked to him.

"So how do you like school?" he asked me.

"Um, it's fine. Very different from where I lived before but I don't mind it."

"That's good. Yeah, it's kind of a weird school. I mean the kids there are pretty weird but I like how everyone is really friendly." He said.

"Yeah, so why don't you go to school here on the res?" I asked. I was watching him weld some metal piece to his car. I wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Uh well. I just didn't really want to. None of us really like the school here at the res. And so we decided to go to the one in Forks." He said the answered this question almost as if rehearsed like he knew I would ask it and he had the perfect answer for it.

"Jake, Reneesme want to go swim?" It was Quil, Embry, and Leah ran into the garage.

"Nessie?" he looked at me.

"Um, I forgot my suit." I replied.

"Oh I have one you can borrow." Leah said sweetly. "Come on." I looked at Jacob who shrugged and nodded.

"We'll be back." I said and followed Leah out. We walked down a little hill to another house.

"This is where I live." She said opening the door and allowing me inside. She had a nice sized room painted blue.

"Um, let's see." She began sifting through a drawer. "Nothing fancy but try this." She tossed me a two-piece bathing suit and walked into the bathroom to change. I hardly ever went swimming because it just wasn't really our family's type of thing. Although I was half human and did have a more normal temperature I stayed on the cooler side most of the time so I never needed to be cooled off in the summer. I was slight uncomfortable in that little of clothing. I walked back into Leah's room and she tossed me a towel.

"Cute, let's go." We walked back to Jacob's house where everyone was waiting and from there we headed out.

The water was icy cold but it barely bothered me. One of the guys didn't even want to get in it was so cold to him, which made me laugh, but everyone else did. Up a small hill there was a ledge and a tree stood next to the ledge with a rope swing tied to one of the branches. That was the most fun part. Everyone would take turns running up the hill and swinging off the ledge into the water far below.

"Wow, I didn't know that could be so fun!" I exclaimed as we walked home. At this Jacob laughed.

"Well I'm glad you had fun, so did I."

"Oh we know your having fun Jakey." Some of the guys teased him as they ran up behind us. Jake pushed them and the guys began pretend fighting. I laughed as they tackled each other to the ground. The rest of the afternoon was spent relaxing until I finally decided my family would be expecting me home.

Jake's POV

"Jake come in here." I heard my dad call from the other room. Nessie had just left and I was about to take off for a bit with the pack.

"Yeah?" I was pulling my shirt off as I walked into the room. I tossed it onto a chair and flopped down on the couch.

"So Reneesme has been coming over a lot." He said eyeing me curiously.

"Yeah she has. She is pretty cool!" I said calmly. I had a feeling I knew where this was going.

"Listen Jake…" He began. _Here we go_. I thought "You need to be careful. You know who her parents are and for now it seems as though they want to keep her from knowing you. Do they know she has been coming here and hanging out with you?" He asked me. I shrugged. I doubted Edward especially would be super protective over his daughter.

"Dad, I can handle this." I told him confidently. He had always been like this. First when Bella was with Edward and now that I wanted to be with Nessie.

"Just be careful Jacob I don't like the prospect of the two of you." I nodded and left the room.

**Bella's 3****rd**** person POV**

"Edward, I don't understand why Nessie can't hang out with Jacob. I mean him and I use to be best friends." Bella spoke to her husband.

"I know but Bella but I just don't think we should get her mixed up in things. We have done well keeping the past behind us. I just want her to be protected."

"He did imprint on her." Bella said.

"Well I just don't want her around the guy ok Bella."

She nodded. Bella loved Edward and would always support him in his decisions even when it came to Nessie not hanging out with Jake. It was true that she did find the prospect of her daughter spending so much time with Jake seemed odd and unnerving.

"I guess your right. We should just keep them apart as much as possible, but at least let them see one another at school occasionally."

"Exactly." Replied Edward.

"I just feel very… protective over her."

Bella smiled remembering how he had one sad that about her. He was still protective but much less considering that she was now almost invincible.

Reneesmee's POV

So far my parents had no idea Jake and I had been hanging out so much but I knew the day would come when they would find out and it would not be a good day. It all started one day when I was hanging out with Jake. We were out at the garage talking and working on his car.

"So I need this new piece for your motorcycle. It got a little banged up last time you crashed it." Jake laughed.

"My motorcycle."

"Well it is pretty much yours." He replied.

"Wow! Cool, thanks."

"Anyways I know you wanted to ride it today but we can't until we get a new part and the one we need is not so easy to find."

"Right well…. I thought of the allowance that constantly burned a whole in my purse. I didn't spend money very often even though our family had an abundance of it.

"Well I will buy it. I mean after all it is MY bike."

His eyes grew slightly.

"Nessie this piece is rather expensive."

"I don't mind trust me I am not short on cash." I spoke honestly. "But can we get the piece today so we can come back and ride."

"Yeah it is pretty easy to install once we have it." He replied.

"K let's take my car then!" I said and we walked out of the garage. We headed up the road for about a half hour and then stopped at a little mechanic place. It only took Jacob about a minute to find what he needed. I pulled out the cash and found that the part was only about 50 bucks which for me was practically nothing.

"Wow, thanks!" Jake said.

"Like you said, it's basically my bike so I'll pay to fix it up. Plus my parents give me a pretty good allowance and I hardly ever spend money."

"Well this is pretty awesome."

We got back to his house and fixed up my bike. We talked and Jacob asked me more about my family.

"Do you know them?" I abruptly asked. After he had asked me about each member. I had a feeling he really knew my family although he wasn't saying so.

"Um, I know who they are. I mean I see them at school every day."

I smiled and laughed just a little before continuing. "No, I mean do you personally know them?" I had wanted to ask this question for so long.

He hesitated slightly before answering "no, they won't talk to me at school."

"Oh well, I guess they are just very protective of me at school." I knew something was going on but I dropped it.

"Is he ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Jake and I pulled the bikes from the garage and out into the clear area a little way off from the house. Just as I was getting on to my bike I heard a voice that made me freeze in place.

"Reneesmee." He said. "It's time to go." I turned around and came face to face with my both my father and my mother. I looked at Jake who was almost in a defensive position until his eyes flicked to my mother. Their eyes met and he stood up straight.

"Reneesmee you heard your father let's go." My eyes widened and I wondered if I was in a dream. Had they really just said they were my parents, no one was suppose to know that. I didn't move, and I think even if I tried I wouldn't have been able to. Things suddenly got dramatically worse when Seth came running up to Jake. In a second he noticed my parents and before I could say anything he was no longer there but in his place was a wolf. Just seconds later several more of them surrounded us. Their backs were hunched and their teeth bore. I looked at Jake again; he made a slight shake of his head and the wolves backed off.

"Reneemsee!" I heard my fathers voice again but this time much more sharp. "Let's go." Again I saw Jake and my mother's eyes meet.

"Sorry Jake." She shrugged but her words had more meaning to them then simply what she had said.

"Go Nessie." Jake whispered to me. I was shocked for a moment and stared at him in disbelief.

"You can't be here." He said slightly louder. "Just go!" I closed my jaw, which had slightly dropped, and I took off into the woods running at full speed. I knew I had a head start on my parents because they weren't expecting it, but I didn't know how much of one. I wanted to know what was going on but I also wanted to be left a lone. I tore through the woods until I reached the small lodge behind the family's larger house. It was where my parents had lived when I was a baby but they had moved back into the family's house, as I got older. Now this was a place where I could go during times like this. Times when I just wanted my family to leave me a lone. I locked all the doors and ran up to the small room that had once been mine. I knew locked doors wouldn't stop my parents from getting in but I also knew they would give me my privacy. What in the world was going on? Why did my parents admit to Jake who they were, and why had Jake been lying when he said he didn't personally know them? Obviously him and my mom knew each other, but my biggest question was what the hell was going on with all the wolves. Were they shape-shifters?

**K guys hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think. Thanks!!!!!**

**~RW  
**


End file.
